What the Hell
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: Based on the song What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. Trucy is cheating on her boyfriend and Phoenix tries to intervine. T for language.


What the Hell-SONGFIC

**This is three fanfics now. yAyNeSs! This one is based on the song "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. It just wanted a fun one. Also I know that this is really soon for a new one BUT inspiration is everywhere and I end up putting this stuff off until… forever. That's bad. I'll write… or wright xD a chapter one eventfully, once I get an idea that supports a long story line. As always RATE AND REVIEW! Awesome sauce. Here we goes. **

"Ima go out again Daddy! Bye!" Trucy called from the door.

"Whoa, not tonight." Phoenix ran into the room, sliding on the linoleum in his socks, "We need to talk."

"But, Daddy!" she whined.

"No. Call who ever you're going to go see because you're not going. Sit down."

"No! I don't have to sit down if I…disappear!" she threw down a smoke bomb and left out the door. Phoenix walked through the smoke, out the door, grabbed her from behind the potted plant in the hallway, dragged her inside, and sat her down on the couch. "Now. Call them."

"No it's fine, won't make a difference." Trucy sighed.

"Oh, yes it does. I know how Cody gets. He's especially mad at you now, over this picture he took." Phoenix pulled out a picture. "I really think your messing with my head. No normal girl can date six guys in two weeks without some form cheating."

"But! I'm dating Cody! And he's awesome, even though he obsesses over the Steel Samurai. Why would I date six other guys? And you have no proof." She slammed the coffee table for effect.

Phoenix held up the picture. Trucy was kissing someone much taller with messy, brown hair and an orange leather jacket.

"Why. Are. You. Making. Out. With. Larry?" Phoenix said seriously. "This is hurting people. Love is pain, good or bad. I heard from Cody about these other guys. It's going to stop. NOW."

"But I can't stop, Daddy! I'm just having too much fun!" Trucy grinned and fiddled with her cape.

"I'm begging you, Trucy. Stay with me, here. You're bound to get your heart broken if you keep this up."

"Really, Dad. I just need some time to be crazy! What do you old people call it? A phase?"

"But, why Trucy? You've always been so good, but now…" Phoenix trailed off. "I don't want you to become someone like _HER._" He clenched his fist.

"Daddy. All my life I've been good. My friends, they all have drama and excitement. I feel like I've missed out. Now I'm just thinking, what the hell? What have I got to lose?"

"EVERYTHING!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the coffee table, catching Trucy off guard. "You have everything to lose! You're still just a girl!"

"Sixteen, Daddy. I'm a teenager. Really, Dad, you never thought this stuff? You never thought, 'what the hell? What've I got to lose?'"

"I did. But I realized I had everything to lose. You could lose anything. But there are things that once they're lost, they're gone forever. You can find a wallet, a hat, even yourself. But you can't get back your…"

"I think your referring to my virginity. I'm not talking about this right now. It's gone, anyways. You can't save me." Trucy sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Phoenix suddenly stood. "Who?"

"What?" Trucy turned her head away and shrunk into the couch.

"What do you mean what?"

"What? W-what the hell? Why you! You… that's not fair! Who cares if I've gone out on a ton of dates? You never listen or call! Well! I'd rather do something than wait for you to call! Oh, yeah? Well you're a bigger one! Fine, I'm over you anyways." Phoenix realized half way through she was on the phone. She shouted a few more obscenities into the phone and slammed it shut. Suddenly it buzzed again.

"Cody? Oh, I'm still here. We can't go, Dad won't let me. What? Why are you confused? Of course I love you. L-larry? Who's Larry? M-matt? I don't know if he was arrested, I don't k-know him. NO, I don't know a Paul, Sean, Daniel, or J-jack." She looked around, searching for another excuse, "I'm not joking. NO, Cody. I'm not trying to mess with your head. Me? Well of course. I love messing in your bed… yeah. Oh please. Look I gotta go. Sorry about tonight. WHAT? Done? Wh-what did I do? Five other-? NO! Fine! No, if you don't believe me, than I'm not gonna pretend I trust you. Good bye forever." She threw the phone on the floor.

Phoenix stood there in shock. "What just happened?"

Trucy sniffled. "I just broke up with Cody… and Sean." The phone buzzed again. The name Paul flashed on the screen. She stared at it, willing it to explode. After Paul, Jack called, followed by Daniel. She stared at the phone solemnly. After it was quiet, she burst into tears. Finally, the office phone rang.

"Wright speaking. LARRY! Look why do I have a picture of you and… yes I'm sure it's Trucy. What the hell? Can you not hear her bawling? She obviously is feeling bad. Yes I'm defending her… I'M A DEFENCE ATTORNEY… or was. No I don't know where Edgeworth is. Why… you can't take that to court. Whatever!" he hung up and sat next to Trucy.

"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell. I just wanted to be crazy. I'm never going to get another boyfriend." She was mumbling to herself. "I'm SORRY!" she sobbed and ran off crying to her room.

**Well there it is. ANOTHER short one. BTW for the last three stories, I OWN NOTHING. Okay! R&R is love. BYE!**


End file.
